


A Princess’ Life for Me

by batarangtotheheart



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Angst, Crime, Death, F/M, Fantasy, Magic, Not much tho, Pirate!AU, Romance, Slight Lucy x Gray - Freeform, Slow Burn, Swearing, Underage Betrothal, Violence, betrothal, characters may be ooc, fairy tail - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-03-13 16:33:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18944707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batarangtotheheart/pseuds/batarangtotheheart
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia was only a small child when her mother, Queen Layla Heartfilia passed on. Lucy didn’t remember much about her mother, not her looks, (although she is told often she is the spitting image of her mother), not her voice and not her touch.But one thing she always did remember, were her stories of magic and her adventures with pirates. Of course, after Layla’s death, such things were outlawed, but it didn’t stop Lucy from fantasizing about them day and night, wishing more than anything to give up her dance lessons for sword fighting lessons, her frilly dresses for the coat and pants of a pirate: a free man or woman.Her father, King Jude Heartfilia had lashed out at her whenever she would mention such “childish, naive” dreams, but it didn’t stop Lucy from babbling on to whoever would listen. Lucy didn’t care what was right or proper, she only cared that one day she would be just like a pirate: free and brave.In some stories her mother would tell her, some people’s dreams did come true. Perhaps they might in Lucy’s as well.





	1. Marriage

**Author's Note:**

> This work is a Fairy Tail fantasy/pirate AU idea I had. It is purely for my indulgence but I want others to enjoy it. I am only human and I will make mistakes so please do point them out but be kind about it. I’d love to hear your feedback! I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing it.

Lucy’s least favorite part of the day was waking up. Sounds dramatic, but that’s exactly what Lucy is. The sun was just barely peeking up in the sky when Lucy’s handmaiden, Aquarius, came to wake her for the day. 

“Let me go, you crazy old hag!” Lucy kicked and screamed as Aquarius dragged her from her bed by her feet with no mercy. 

“Hag?! Says you, Granny Panties!” Aquarius growled back, roughly letting the young blonde fall onto the floor. 

Aquarius and Lucy’s relationship wasn’t like that of most handmaidens and princesses, instead it was more… violent. They’d act normal around others of course, most of Aquarius’ actions and words would have her head on the chopping block. Of course, neither of the women were hags, Aquarius could be mistaken for a high society born woman with her beautiful long blue hair, dark blue eyes and her cold, stern gaze. Not to mention that she had a great body. 

Despite the fact Lucy was indeed wearing “granny panties” (a princess couldn’t just have it all out), she was beautiful. She had long blonde hair, chocolate brown eyes and a gorgeous figure. Unlike Aquarius, she had a gentle look on her face that displayed all of her naivety and innocence.

“You’re mean.” Lucy pouted on the floor.

Aquarius glared. “I can be a lot meaner. Say, how would you like a haircut today?”

Lucy bounced up from the floor. “I’M AWAKE!”

Her face was quickly covered by her dress for the day. “It’s time to dress.”

Lucy sulked. “One day, I’ll wear pants and a cute white blouse and nobody can tell me to change.”  
Aquarius said nothing, already used to the girl’s dreaming.

“Do you think I’ll ever escape, Aquarius?” Lucy quietly asked as she put the final part of her outfit on.

The handmaiden wasn’t sure how to respond. She didn’t believe so, royalty was a prison nobody had escaped from so far. But dreams and stories were all Lucy had. 

“I believe you’ll find happiness, Lucy.”

Before Lucy could respond, they were interrupted by a knock at the door. Aquarius fluffed the bottom of Lucy’s dress before going to open the door. Lucy was surprised to see the face of her father. 

Aquarius curtsied. “Your Grace.” 

Jude simply waved her away. “Let my daughter and I speak.” 

Aquarius looked back at the girl for a moment before disappearing through the doors. 

“Father!” Lucy exclaimed, surprised at her father's visit. 

He never came to her room, instead he had his servants call her to his office. He said nothing, just walked over to her window which had a perfect view of the gardens. Lucy’s heart was beating fast. If he came himself, he had news. Lucy assumed it was nothing good by the stoic look on his usually stern face. 

“Lucy, how old are you now?” He asked in a monotone voice. 

“16.” Lucy was not offended that he did not know her age, he didn’t even know her birthday.

“16… did you know, most princesses are usually betrothed by age 15, if not married?” He asked.

Ah. Lucy understood now. “I did.”

He turned to look at her. “Well, it’s a disgrace that you are not even betrothed. King Kaoru of Bosco has pointed out such and has even offered for his son, Marco to take your hand in marriage. This is an amazing opportunity for our kingdom and you will marry him.”

Lucy felt sick. The room spun but she held herself up, unwilling to show weakness to her father.

“Father, I-“ her father interrupted her by holding up a hand.

“You will. I will hear nothing of it. Tomorrow night we will be hosting King Kaoru. You’re lucky, you get to meet your husband. Not many get that luxury.” Lucy’s lips tightened and she felt tears prick her eyes.

“Yes, father.” Her voice was quiet, hardly a squeak.

“You will birth three boys.” 

“Yes, father.” Lucy says, as if she could control such a thing as the gender of her child.

“Go eat breakfast, you need your strength. You have a wedding to plan.”

The last thing Lucy heard before she fell to her knees was the slam of the door and her father's footsteps as he walked away.


	2. Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy meets her new fiancé at the dinner party her father is hosting. He is exactly what she’d expected: an ass. She comes to a decision as the dinner closes.

Lucy had never felt as sick as she did the following night. She had just found out she was to be married, and she was already meeting her soon-to-be-husband? 

“I’m lucky,” Lucy supposed. “Most girls don’t even get to meet their husband until their wedding. Some girls don’t even know they’re getting married until their wedding.”

Lucky or not, Lucy hated the look on Marco’s face as he stared snootily at Aquarius who was probably too close to Lucy. As Lucy’s father and King Kaoru engaged in conversation, Lucy took the opportunity to get to know Marco.

“So, how old are you?” She asked, ignoring the fact that his age was probably something she didn’t want to know. 

“23,” he replied, cutting his steak and chewing. “You?”

Lucy’s heart dropped. He was a whole 7 years older. It wasn’t the craziest age difference, but still enough. “16.”

Marco nodded. The information left his head in seconds. He cared very little for any facts about Lucy other than she had a nice body. Lucy knew this by observing the way he stared at her boobs and blankly answered any questions she asked or answered.

Lucy stared blankly at the wall, willing for the night to be over. 

“It’s settled then!” Lucy is startled by King Kaoru’s loud shout and hands slamming on the table. “Marco and Lucy will marry in a week.”

Lucy nearly spat her drink everywhere. Marco put on a fake charming smile and put his hand on Lucy’s. “I cannot wait, darling.” 

Lucy mustered her best smile. “Neither can I.” 

Jude stared at Lucy with a blank face and eyes that read ‘Don’t mess this up.’ Lucy decided then and there that she hated her father, she hated Marco, and she hated being a princess. 

That night, Lucy cried on her bed and wished for the millionth time that her mother were with her. Lucy wiped her tears and called for Aquarius.   
The blue-haired handmaiden came as quick as she could. 

Normally she would take her time just to piss Lucy off, but tonight was an exception. Lucy truly needed Aquarius. 

“Yes, Lucy?”

“Prepare a ship. We’re leaving.” 

Aquarius sweatdropped. “This is treason, My Lady.”   
Aquarius hoped the use of the formal name will convince her that what she is doing is very serious.

Lucy crossed her arms. “Then I’ll find one.”

Aquarius had a bad feeling.


	3. Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy plans her escape after learning she is to be wed to a horrible prince, Marco. Her plan is a bit.. drastic, but she will do whatever it takes to be free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has mentions of rape, slavery (brief) and has mentions of men being sleezeballs. Continue at your own risk.

Lucy spent most of her day feeling the most nervous, excited and scared she’d ever felt in her whole life. She’d spent most of the day daydreaming through her lessons and meals. Of course, everyone had noticed the switch in the usually depressed girl, but nobody had the guts to say anything.  
She’d found a merchant’s ship that took in extra hands as long as they were willing to pull their own weight until they landed in Minstrel. From what she overheard, Minstrel was separated by different rulers and was a peaceful land. She figured she could find a decent ship to join that probably wouldn’t kill her. Or… something worse.  
Truth be told, Lucy didn’t know what she could do. She didn’t exactly have practical skills, a Princess doesn’t exactly learn common trades. What ship would let her in that wouldn’t only prize her as the ship’s prostitute; something she would die before becoming.  
“Lucy.” Her thoughts were interrupted by the slurred voice of Marco, her future husband. She put on her best fake smile and bowed. Marco disregarded that and came closer, placing his hand on her hips, a little more close to the goods than she liked.  
“You don’t know how much I look forward to our wedding night when I can bend you over and-“  
“Your Majesty! Bath time!” She heard Aquarius call. She’d never been so grateful for Aquarius. “Coming! Sorry, your Majesty!” Lucy said quickly, walking as fast as she could.  
Aquarius turned to the girl as they walked away. “The ship is ready. Everything is packed. We leave at midnight, which is the last minute anyone can climb aboard..”  
Lucy looked at the woman who she secretly saw as a friend, despite the titles of a servant and Princess they were separated by. Lucy never cared for titles and she certainly never thought of anyone to be less than her.  
“Aquarius. Do you have the materials?”  
The blue haired woman nodded nervously. She wouldn’t admit it, but she was petrified. “Are you sure about this?”  
Lucy thought about it. She could spend the rest of her life trapped with that creep Marco, or she could be free. Sure, she’d have a poor lifestyle and would most likely die or be raped and enslaved by some pirate crew before she could even join one, but she would make it. She has to.  
“I want to be free, Aquarius. I want to explore. Go on adventures. I want to live like my subjects, live among those free to do as they please and live a great life!”  
Aquarius understood that the chains of royalty were strong and hard, but she believed more than anything that Lucy would break them.

“Then let’s do this.”

Finally, dinner rolled around. Lucy was the face of calmness, despite the anxiousness that grew in her heart. “So, Lucy, what is it like here in Fiore?” The king asked before sipping his beer. Lucy put on a smile. “Beautiful. There is so much to do, so much to see.” Of course, Lucy had no idea what life was like outside of the castle. She’d always imagined, of course. But truly nobody in the kingdom knew less than its own Princess.  
Marco scoffed. “It seems boring. All there is to do is shop for cabbages and explore gardens.” The way he disdainfully said gardens and cabbages only furthered Lucy’s disgust toward the bratty prince.  
“Well, to a woman that is a pleasant life, Marco!” Kaoru laughed, spittle forming in his beard.  
Lucy took a moment to examine who everyone assumes to be her future father-in-law and her husband. Marco was a rather homely man, in Lucy’s opinion. His whole face resembled a box, a pale, sweaty, gross box. Marco and his father always had a layer of sweat that gave them a sticky and oily appearance. They were both strawberry blonde, almost orange. Kaoru was on the bigger side in terms of weight but they both stood only a few inches taller than Lucy.  
Lucy met the eyes of Marco who smirked in a way that sent an uncomfortable shiver down her spine. She quickly tore her eyes away and instead looked at the wine which would determine her fate. She took a deep breath in. Are you with me, mother? She thought quietly.  
Lucy suddenly felt calm as she picked up her wine glass and chugged.  
“Oh my god!”  
“Princess Lucy!”  
“My lady!”  
“What could have happened?!”  
“She’s not breathing!”  
Lucy heard the muddled voices surrounding her and through very hooded eyes, took one last look at her father before she slumped against the body holding her.

Aquarius. Thank you. Now I will be free.


End file.
